In a processor of a mobile personal computer, a mobile telephone or the like, a secondary battery such as a Ni—Cd battery or a lithium ion battery is used. Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 09-181799 discloses a mobile telephone capable of being charged by a plurality of types of methods.